Sexy Jutsu
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Akatsuki VS Konoha - with Narutoin the lead, and he has one devious plan, but will Itatchi fall for it?


'Naruto,' Tsunade addressed the blonde,

'Yes Baa-Chan?' Naruto questioned seriously.

'The Akatsuki are approaching Konoha borders, you being the only Jinchuuriki left to capture,' Naruto locked gazes with the Hokage, his blue eyes hard.

'Despite being a lower rank than most of our shinobi, and despite the fact that you are the one they are after – you are the best we have for this situation. You will lead a group of 20, including yourself, out onto the field just outside of the gates,' Naruto nodded seriously, face determined.

'Who am I taking?' he questioned, already hoping for Shika so they could devise strategies.

'Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aubrame, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kuureni, Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato, Sai, Anko and Genma,' Naruto nodded, pleased with the choices.

'Right, I will go collect them and set out immediately,' Naruto turned,

'They are already at the gates waiting for instructions – I had ANBU gather them.' Naruto nodded, and with one last trademark grin, vanished through the window.

'Stay safe Gaki, I can't loose you too.' Tsunade whispered, looking through the window.

Naruto appeared in front of the confused group.

'Naruto, what is going on?' Sakura questioned seriously, noticing the look on his face. Hearing her tone, the others quickly faced Naruto, straightening and waiting instruction.

'The Akatsuki is approaching Konoha,' slightly widened eyes were the most he got,

'This group has been gathered to engage combat on them, using the field just outside the gates.' Now the eyes of the group were slightly panicked.

'But Naruto, you are the one they are after!' Hinata stated in worry,

'And I am the best to lead this group,' Naruto reminded them, 'I have faced them several times before and gotten away, I shall do so again – in fact, I already have a plan to knock them out long enough, so we can effectively stop them.' The group watched as a foxy grin spread over Naruto's face. It was slightly feral, making some of them almost worry for what the Akatsuki would have to face.

'Ah Naruto, how kind of you to come to us,' Pein greeted the blonde as he stood in front of the Akatsuki, the others from Konoha slightly behind. He, himself was slightly behind Itatchi, who was their best weapon.

Naruto just grinned at them.

'What have you got up your sleeve brat?' Kisamae asked, glaring at the blonde.

'A way to effectively knock you all out,' There were eyebrows raised from both sides of the battle field, and even some chocked laughs,

'I'd like to see you try, un.' Deideria smirked.

'Tell me, do you know the one weakness all shinobi have?' Everyone just looked at him, all believing that they have either no weakness or no one has the same weakness,

'No? Pity. Well, all shinobi, both male and female, have a perverted side,' Naruto smirked at the blushes and glares he was receiving.

Raising his hands into a familiar hand sign, he called out –

'Ooroki no Jutsu'

A puff of smoke formed around him, and as it cleared, there stood a female with long blonde hair in pigtails and a seductive look on her face, smoke covered her breast, then her slim stomach showed, followed by more smoke, then her long legs.

With the exception of Itatchi, all the males present passed out from blood loss and the girls all had a tick above their eye. Observing Itatchi, Naruto frowned and re-did the seals, not noticing Kakashi and Sasuke coming around.

This time, as the puff of smoke disappeared, a slightly more feminine Naruto was shown. He had slightly longer hair, and his face was softer, and smoke covered only his lower region, leaving his slim body exposed. All females, and Sasuke and Kakashi passed out from blood loss, buy Itatchi just stood there, immune to Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he observed Itatchi. He wasn't affected by his Sexy Jutsu male or female. What was it that he knew about Itatchi? A crazy idea hit him, and despite the fact that it probably wouldn't work, it was worth a try. Forming the seals once again, the smoked enveloped his body, and as it dissipated …

A chocolate covered poky was revealed.

Itatchi's eyes widened as blood spurted out of his nose, and blew him through ten trees. Naruto turned back and frowned at the blood around him, before grinning,

'I knew that was the best jutsu out there!'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


End file.
